The Triplets
Physical Description Their symbol is a circle divided in thirds, each piece one of their colors. They share it, rotated so that their own color is the one on top. Athletic and completely identical triplets, these girls' only differences come from their differently styled and clolored hair and clothes, short of that being perfectly identical. They wear similar outfits, though they each have their own styles of wearing them and they are color coordinated. Thier outfits are dark officer uniforms (Sorta like Halo's) Garnet's hair is short, red, and spiked, and her attire is a dark red from of the outfit, loosely worn and the left sleave is torn off. She has metal plate at all of her joints.. She keeps all her explosives in a bright red book bag on her back Beryl's hair is longer and in a pony tail, dyed green. Her outfit is strictly worn and has kevlar padding in all vital areas and joints, along with many pouches for her tactical equipment. It is colored dark green. Saphira has long, blue hair that she lets fall behind her freely. Her oufit is dark blue and is minimally covered, with the only addition custom to her is a waist belt holding her support grenades. Se takes extra effort to keep it clean. Colors Garnet-Red Beryl-Green Saphira-Blue Personality Beryl: Typically cool headed and mature, she is the defacto leader of them. She usally has the best strategies before a fight, but during a battle has a tendency to lose her self to the excitement and even disregard her own plans just to get up close and try to power through an opponent. Outside of combat, she's treats nearly everyone with a military respect, espescially staff and Hunters. Garnet: Usually a child like girl, she can be found to be the least likely one to fight. She prefers to make friends with everyone and is easily distracted by cute things. She does, however, love blowing stuff up. Most days, she can be seen running around aimlessly like a little girl with no real purpose, and can easily have her feelings hurt, which will cause her to either huddle in a ball or throw a violent and explosive tantrum Saphira: Likes to think of herself above everyone else. She's often seen as moody, almost gothlike. She's anti social and dislikes talking to anyone but her sisters, and even then she'd rather not talk at all. Despite what she'd claim otherwise, she often enjoys parties, as she cuts lose a bit. She is known for randomly shooting people that irritate her too much All: They do share a sense of humor on the fact that they're triplets. They will often say the exact thing at the exact same time to freak people out. They also commonly start fights with eachother, often between Garnet and Saphira Relationships (What is your reputation? Who are your friends? Who is your team? Who are your enemies?) Weapon(s) Garnet deals with the explosive weaponry, with her primary weapon being a grenade launcher that can change into an explosive gaunltet. She also carries various explosives, such as mines and frag grenades. Beryl is the frontal assault of the group and weilds an assault rifle with an undermounted shotgun. The weapon can transform into a one handed axe, using the shotgun sheels to help it swing. She also carries several frag grenades, flashbangs, and teargas bombs, of which all 3 girls have masks for. Saphira is the sniper, and as such, carries a sniper that can turn into a bullet assiisted spear. She carries flashbangs and smoke bombs to help avoid close encounters. Semblance and Special Skills The 3 girls are able to hear and see what the others hear and see, and they can commincate by thought. There's no known distance limit to this. As such, they are able to silently coordinate attacks and know instanlty when another is in danger. Brief History The girls are home grown in Vale, and as they constantly saw the floating school of Beacon in the sky, they were all inspired to be huntresses. Despite their many internal arguments and differences, they alll realize they could potentially be the greatest huntress team ever if they learn to work together. So they've trained under a tight schedule enforced by Beryl to master their crafts and try to compensate for where the others cant do and graduated within the top 10% of their class and were accepted to Beacon Their family life was kinda lonesome, as they were orphans of a father whowas not there and a mother who died giving birth to them. This has made sure they grew close to eacother out of neccessity, but has made them in some situations socially awkward as they tend to try and stick to themselves as a whole Trivia Originally, the girls tried looking identical to confuse enemies, but abandoned that idea when they realized that even they couldn't tell eachother apart.